


Days of Future Past

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: Coming Home Again [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curshiro, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: Before Allura's ultimate sacrifice and before the Paladins and the Atlas even left to fight Honerva, they were sent to the future, not so far off.Warning! Contains Spoilers for Season 8 of Voltron. Characters will be added as they enter the story and the story is told through the point of view of the character at the top.





	1. Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the end of Season 8 of Voltron. It is also told from a singular character's point of view and their name will be at the top of the page to symbolize whose POV it's from

A set of tiny feet pranced through the halls letting Shiro know that she wasn’t that far away, thank god. He ran to a intersection and drooped down noticeably. “Hello Shiro.” Sam greeted. “What are you doing out here?” “Addison. She ran away. Have you seen her?” “I’m afraid not. I’ll keep an eye out though.” “Ugh. Curtis is going to kill me!” 

Fortunately, Addison wasn’t hard to find. Like her other father, Addison had a huge sweet tooth and had probably memorized the way to the vending machine the last few times Curtis had taken her. Thank god she didn’t understand how money worked just yet. She was in front of the vending machine throwing a tantrum because Pidge wouldn’t buy her a drink. Or candy. Pidge looked at Shiro in relief when he ran around the corner and picked up his daughter. “I think she’s inherited Curtis’ sweet tooth.” “Thank god it’s that and not my microwaving skills. Wave bye-bye to Aunt Katie.” Shiro instructed Addison, who waved before promptly falling asleep on her Papa’s shoulder. Pidge stood up and dusted herself off. “Is Curtis on the night watch today?” Shiro nodded. “Yup. Made me promise to order pizza.” Pidge laughed. “Has he forgiven you for the microwave incident?” “Nope.” The two laughed as the comms went off. “Attention! We are on lock-down! Security situation Zulu-Niner. This is not a drill!” Pidge glanced at Addison. “I’ll be fine. Go.” Pidge nodded and ran off towards the hanger.

“Captain Shirogane!” “What’s going on?” Shiro demanded, shifting his arms so that Addison could sleep easier through the chaos. “A strange ship just entered our atmosphere. It bears a strong resemblance to the one that you crash landed in.” Shiro nodded. “Where’s Lieutenant Shirogane?” “Right here!” Curtis ran up behind him. “What is Addison still doing up?” He asked, looking from his sleeping daughter to his sheepish husband. “She might have wandered off to the vending machine while I was talking to Keith about something about a new effort the Blades are trying to reach on Altea. I noticed she was gone when Keith pointed it out.” “Thank god for Keith.” Curtis grumbled. “I have to see what it is.” Shiro began, loosening Addison's grip from around his neck. “No.” Curtis ordered. “Stay here. I’m on the night watch. Me and the rest of the guards are going to see what’s up. I’ll let you know as soon as I get back.” With that, he kissed his husband’s forehead and smiled. “I’ll back before breakfast.” 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Curtis was late to breakfast, which was a huge surprise because he never missed breakfast and the opportunity to watch their daughter become covered in syrup (It was pancake day, maybe that’s why he was late?). Shiro looked up when Curtis entered their apartment, exhausted and looking as if he had run a half marathon. “Well?” Shiro asked, ducking as a piece of syrup flew past him. “Addison, stop throwing your food.” Curtis said halfheartedly, before sinking into the couch. “What was it?’ Shiro asked, plopping down beside him. Curtis glanced at him. “It’s you. And the other Paladins. From the past.”


	2. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Hunk and Pidge tell the young Paladins what's up. Also featuring Addison! The 2 year old girl who has Commander Iverson buying her a pony before she can even count to 10.

Hunk smiled nervously at their younger counterparts. It was weird, especially looking at a younger him. They were all very quiet, especially Addison, but then again, she was a two year old who was fascinated by anything that either provided food, hung out of something or allowed her to grab it. She had started to fuss earlier and because Shiro was on Daddy duty until 3pm, she had nowhere else to go. “So.” Younger Lance began. “You guys look older. Except for you Shiro. You look practically the same. Except the glasses. And who's the kid? And where’s Older Me? Oh my gosh. Do I DIE?” Hunk bit his lip. “No.” Pidge said, straightening her pair of glasses. “It’s hard to explain, really, but I think something to do with Oriande?” Shiro shrugged. “Keith didn’t tell me much, I was too distracted.” Pidge snorted. “Yeah, because the child you’re responsible for snuck away from you and decided that food was more important than listening to ‘Uncle Keef.’” It was now younger Lance’s time to snort. “Uncle Keef? Dude, that’s hilarious.” He slapped Keith’s back and the older group smiled at Keith’s blush knowingly. 

“Exactly how far in the future are we?” Allura asked politely. “Um, about 10 years give or take. Maybe a bit more, but judging by Young Shiro’s arm, hair and lack of facial hair, maybe 9.” Addison stopped eating brownie batter (Curtis and Shiro would hate him later) and looked at Allura and Matt quizzingly. “Who's that?” She asked finally, pointing to Allura. “That’s Allura.” Shiro said patiently. “Like from the stories?” “Yes. Can she tell me a story tonight?” “Maybe.” “Who’s that?” She pointed to Matt this time. “That’s Uncle Matt.” Hunk said. “That’s not Uncle Matt.” Addison announced. “Uncle Matt’s hair isn’t that long.” 

That did it. Both Pidge’s burst into laughter when they saw the look on Matt’s face, followed quickly by both Shiro's, Hunks, Lance, Keith, Allura and Coran. “Shiro,” Pidge wheezed. “Write that down. Hold on. I gotta tell Matt that.” Older Pidge burst from the room. “Aunt Katie! Take me with you!” She turned to her father. Shiro sighed, picked her up and followed Pidge out of the room. “Who’s the kid?” Lance asked, pointing his thumb in the direction that Shiro had just left and hitting Keith in the nose. “Ow.” “Suck it Mullet.” “That’s Addison.” Hunk said, walking back to his kitchen. “She’s our little prodigee here at the Garrison. You should see Iverson around her!” Hunk laughed, remembering the previous Christmas when she had convinced Commander Iverson into getting her both a pony and a puppy. And a Ultra-Mega-Supersize Barbie Dollhouse that was as tall as Shiro was. That had been hilarious, watching Shiro and Curtis’ expressions as she ripped through it. In the end, Iverson agreed that maybe everything had been a bit too much, so he decided on a large set of Lego DUPLO blocks instead which Shiro hated because Addison had a horrible habit of sticking as many as possible into his arm. “Where are her parents?” Keith asked, clearly concerned. “She has two dads. One of them is you, Shiro.” Hunk said, gesturing to a younger Shiro was suddenly frozen in place. “And the other, I can’t really sa,..” 

“Hey Hunk.” Curtis said, poking his head around a corner. “Where did,...” “Pidge’s lab.” Hunk said quickly. “Thanks.” “Who’s that?” Keith asked, looking from around a younger Hunk. “Lieutenant Curtis Torres.” Shiro said softly. “He’s coming with us on the Atlas. He’ll be on the Bridge with me, Coran, Iverson and Sam.” Coran yawned, breaking the silence that had fallen across the room. “We should go.” Allura said, rising from her chair. “Thank you Hunk for telling us what we need to know.” She grabbed Lance’s hand and Hunk swore later to the Lance that he knew that he (Lance, that was) must have turned every shade of red in the book. But something in younger Shiro’s eyes made him pause for a moment. 

Shiro knew everything now. The way that they all had looked at Allura when they first laid eyes on her, when he was told that Addison was his daughter and Curtis’ impromptu arrival. Their glances between Keith and Lance. He knew everything.


	3. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paladins (young and old) take a trip through a wormhole to visit Altea. Allura is ecstatic to see her homeland. Lance and Keith kiss. Little Allura enjoys pulling on Keith's hair

Despite Coran’s protests, Lance took Allura for a walk. She was his daughter anyway, and she had been sick with a cold for the past 3 weeks, leaving Lance, the only healthy one, to take care of Allura, Krolia and Keith for the past month (Krolia had gotten sick first, followed not long after by Keith who in turn got Allura sick who was probably going to get Lance sick. 

The Altean sun was bright and Allura hid her face into her Papa’s shirt, showing only pink Altean marks that reminded Lance so much of Allura that it hurt. He had moved on, but when Allura had arrived in the world, tiny, with pink markings and a head full of dark hair, Coran and Lance both started to tear up. Keith thought they were insane, but he also started to tear up when she opened her eyes to reveal perfect purple eyes. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Lance and Allura circled the grounds only once, before returning to a large chamber inside the newly built Castle of Allura. Keith was waiting for them, bundled up in blankets from his head to his feet, with Krolia next to him watching their wedding video. “Hi Krolia,” Lance greeted walking past his mother-in-law. “Afternoon babe.” Keith said, extending his arms towards the sleeping bundle. “She’s just starting to get better.” Lance warned before handing Allura off to his husband. Keith rolled his eyes. “She’ll be fine. Anyway, you should probably give Pidge or Shiro a call ASAP. Something about the unraveling of space-time itself.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Pidge’s words, not mine.” 

Lance tapped his foot impatiently. “Lance?” Pidge’s voice finally crackled through the speaker. “Pidge! What’s going on?” “Well, we’re not entirely sure how, but the younger versions of us, me, you, Keith, Shiro, Hunk, Coran, Matt and Allura are here.” Lance sighed. “When should we expect you guys here? Keith has to go back to Dabizaal for a week, Krolia is heading back to Earth to meet with your dad about something or other and I have to meet with the Taujeerean representative.” “In about 3 hours. This something that can’t wait. Dad is setting up the teleduv now.” Lance nodded. “See you soon.” Pidge smiled and hung up. 

“Keith! Get the cheese plate ready! Younger Us are coming to visit!” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Lance and Keith waved to the pod as it flew out of the wormhole. Allura was taking her nap and Coran had been all to willing to look after his favorite niece, probably to avoid breaking down into a million tears. Pidge gently landed the pod on the ground and hopped out, followed by Shiro who passed his own daughter, Addison to Pidge and Hunk. “Curtis didn’t even want me to come.” Shiro muttered to Keith while giving him a bro hug. “Said that the only reason he let me come because tomorrow is the Celebration of Allura.” “What?” A voice asked. Lance shot his head up. Was that Allura? Alive? He thought Pidge was kidding. He whipped to Pidge. “I thought you were kidding!” Pidge shook her head. “Nope. It did generate so laughs though.” Shiro laughed himself. “Curtis was on shift so I had to take up Daddy Duty.” Shiro explained. “Which just so happened to be while we were having a very awkward conversation with these guys. Addison recognized everyone except Allura and Matt. Well, she sort of recognized Allura, she has about 20 storybooks dedicated to her, but Matt.” Shiro laughed again. “She said that Matt’s hair isn’t that long.” Pidge said through tears of laughter. “Matt was so offended when I told him but he was dying too. Lead us back to the Castle?” Keith nodded. “Sure. You all can finally meet Allura.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dinner that night was super awkward. Little Allura was barely eating anything, just blubbering to Addison who was completely taken by the young Altean-Galran child. Allura was holding hands with a younger Lance under the table, while an Older Lance and Keith held hands as well. “Lance,” Allura said finally, breaking the silence. “How on Earth did you get those markings?” “I’ve been wondering that too.” Younger Lance said. Lance smiled. “You gave them to me. It’s a memory I don’t like to think about. Too painful.” Keith squeezed his hand. “Forgive me this question, but where am I?” Keith bit his lip. “Arus, I think? Some diplomatic mission that you mentioned.” Lance nodded. “Unfortunately, Altea and Arus are on the other side of the universe so there’s not much we can do in forms of contact.” Allura nodded. “We can use the lions to get to Arus!” Younger Pidge suggested. “Our lions are gone. They went away after we defeated Honerva.” Keith said, leaning back only to yank himself back up again. “Allura!” He said, looking down at the newborn who batted her eyelids and gave him a toothless grin. “Did you teach her that?” He asked Lance, while massaging his mullet. Lance shook his head. “Must have learned on her own. Knows that mullets aren’t the best thing.” Both Keith’s scowled. “I speak the truth!” Lance said as a defense, before smiling and planting a tiny kiss on Keith’s thigh. “Gross you two.” Older Shiro said. “There’s a 2 year old at the table!”


	4. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison shares embarrassing and shocking information to the Younger Paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but next Chapter Lance is going to have a talk with future him!

Pidge loved Altea. She hadn’t seen Keith or Lance in ages, before Allura was even born (simply because they announced that they were expecting at the Celebration of Allura the previous year). The technology was always advancing and becoming more intricate and she loved to tell her family about what was going on back on Earth. And now that Allura was here, she could use that excuse to visit more often than not (she had a feeling that Shiro would use that excuse more often than not to take Addison around space, much to Curtis’ discontempt). The younger Allura, just how Pidge remembered her, was taken completely by Addison and her stories about princesses. 

Pidge heard Addison tell Allura about the time “when Uncle Keef kissed Tio Lance so much that Papa and Daddy had to take her out of the room.” But then, she saw Younger Keith and Younger Lance and how red they were. Allura (the original Allura, that was) smiled knowingly at Lance. “What?” Keith asked finally. “We’re a thing? He’s Lance!” “And he’s Mullet! He still is!” “Well, he does have better fashion sense now.” “You’re not wrong there. I thought,...” “We would be with Allura? I thought that too, but war makes you realize things that you never knew about yourself. I realized that Allura wasn’t my perfect match. It was Keith.” Lance smiled at Keith and grabbed his hand. Keith scowled a bit before gently smiling. “Besides, Galra and Altean does seem like a good match, doesn’t it? And we got a pretty cute kid out of the deal too.” Keith added, ruffling baby Allura’s hair which now looked like Keith’s more than Lance’s now that Pidge was closer to her. Younger Lance bit his lip and stood up. “Excuse me.”


	5. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lance's have a discussion. Younger Keith proves to be a great babysitter and Keith has to borrow one of Lance's shirts

Coran found him first, standing outside the Castle of Allura, look up at her ginormous statue. Lance took a deep breath and walked up the stairway. Some Alteans were already setting up for dinner that night. “Where’s Allura?” He heard himself ask as Lance drew closer. “If tonight is the 10 year anniversary of Haggar’s defeat, she should be here.” Lance sighed. “If I tell, do you promise not to freak out?” Younger Lance nodded. “Honerva and Allura knew there was only one way to save the universe and that’s how we got Altea. From Allura.” Younger Lance paled. “She, she,...?” Lance nodded. “Yes.” 

That did it. Younger Lance froze into place for a moment and broke down. Lance panicked. “You can’t tell her this. She has to make the decision on her own. She will make the decision on her own.” Younger Lance chortled. “You sound like Keith.” It was Lance’s time to chortle. “Well, I’ve been married to the man for 5 years, do I get a pass?” Younger Lance laughed again. “Barely. How did we put up with him for so long?” Lance smiled, looking down at where Keith was holding their daughter. “I’m not sure. We grew up, I guess.” Keith looked up at them and smiled. Younger Keith was playing Allura’s feet and blowing raspberries onto them while Allura screamed with laughter. Younger Shiro and Allura were playing patty-cake with Addison on the ground while Shiro chatted with Pidge, while keeping a watchful eye on his daughter. Younger Lance looked down too. “You should go. There should be food in the kitchen for Hunk to make you guys something.” 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As much as Lance loved his daughter, he knew that a dinner table full of people talking loudly at bedtime would not help. At all. Typically, he would ask Coran or Krolia if they would want to babysit, but Coran was at the dinner table (there was no way in Oriande that they would throw him out of that table) and Krolia had left that afternoon for Earth. Lance stole a glance at Keith whose attention was diverted onto Cosmo for the moment, simply because “Cosmo, let go on my shirt!” Lance laughed as he bounced Allura up and down. He couldn’t let go of her. She was too tiny, too perfect. Keith finally got his shirt out of Cosmo’s clutches but it now had a large tear in it. Keith walked behind his husband and rested his head on his shoulder. “Any chance I can borrow one of your shirts? That shirt was the nicest one I own.” Lance nodded. “Check my closet.” Keith nodded and walked into Lance’s huge closet. “Hey Keith!” Lance called. “Yeah?” A muffled voice said. “Who’s going to watch Allura tonight?” “We can just bring her with us. She’s 3 months old, she’s not 2. Addison would probably be bored out of her mind at the dinner table.” “Yeah, but it’s bedtime. If she’s there,” Keith poked his head out from around the corner, still shirtless. “Lance. It’s just one night. She’ll be perfectly fine. If it really bothers you, have Shiro bring her to Curtis. He probably won’t mind.” A knock at the door. Lance sighed and opened it, a hand still supporting his daughter. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Shiro.” Lance said, giving Allura another bounce. “What are you guys doing with Allura for the Celebration tonight?” Shiro asked, keeping a tight grasp on Addison’s hand. “We’re going to take her with us.” Keith said, walking out in a dark purple sweater. Lance stared at him. Shiro sighed. “I tried that too, the first year after Addi was born. There might only be 6 of us, but that’s still a lot for a newborn. Little Keith offered to watch both of them for tonight.” Keith raised an eyebrow as he savanged around for a hair tie. “Me? Watching over a kid? Are you sure?” Shiro nodded. Lance and Keith exchanged a glance. “It could work.” Keith said as he tied his hair up. “Younger me and Present me look enough the same for Allura to trust him. Addi trusts him?” He asked Shiro, who nodded. Lance nodded. “Okay. They can stay here. It’s almost Allura’s bedtime anyway and I assume it will be Addison’s soon too.” Shiro nodded. “Would you mind the rest of the gang coming up?” Shiro asked. “Sure.” Keith said. “Just make sure that they don’t go in my closet.”


	6. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron Gang discuss events that have happened within the past 10 years

Keith loved spending time alone with Lance. Sure Allura was the cutest thing that he had seen in his life, but damn if he missed his alone time with his husband and his stupid grin. He was also glad that neither of the two girls were there, because there was still quite a bit of language flowing, mainly from Pidge. 

“Oh my god.” Shiro says, his face turning red. “You all know how Addison repeats what she hears right?” “Shiro, what in the universe did you do?” “Well one night, it was probably a week or two ago, Curtis was kind of tipsy and saying some things to me, really cute things, but not things for a 2 year old to hear.” “What happened?” Lance probbed, taking a sip of Nunvill. “The next day, Curtis had a hangover, so he was still in bed, and Addison, when she saw me the next morning,” He choked back a laugh. “She said, ‘Good morning Daddy, I fucking love you.” Pidge burst out laughing. “She doesn’t even call me Daddy!” Shiro said when he turned to face Pidge. “The only person that calls me that is,...” “Curtis? Oh my god Shiro.” Lance choked. “Don’t you dare.” 

Keith turned to Hunk. “How’s Shay?” “Shay? Oh, Shay!” Keith raised an eyebrow. “She’s great. I haven’t seen her in a few weeks but we talk to each other all the time.” Keith raised another eyebrow. Hunk sighed. “We broke up. It’s hard enough to visit her all the time and Rax is practically forcing her to choose between her grandmother or me. So, yeah.” Shiro patted Hunk’s hand. “Sorry man.” “It’s cool.” 

In an effort to distract the group from the sour mood the table had turned into, Pidge proceeded to ask Lance questions about the birth of Allura. “It was the most painful experience of my life.” He began. “I personally didn’t give birth to her, but I suspect having a giant needle up your pelvis is close enough.” Keith snorted. “Hey, you have the easy part.” Keith scowled. “Thanks.” “Anyway, Veronica was more than happy to carry her niece-to-be and she was born 3 weeks late.” “Was everything okay?” Shiro asked. “Addison was 2 weeks late and Hannah had to be induced to prevent any complications.” Lance nodded. “I mean Veronica screamed that she’s never doing it again, but other than that it was fine. She passed out right after we signed the paperwork, but other than that it was fine.” Shiro laughed. “Well, Hannah said that she’s more than willing to do it again, in fact, she is doing it again.” “Shiro! Why didn’t say something!” Coran said excitedly. “I was waiting for the right time.” Shiro shrugged. “The only people that know are me, Curtis, Hannah and now you guys.” “Addison doesn’t know yet?” Pidge asked, sinking back into his chair. Shiro shook his head. “Not yet. We want it to be a surprise.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Keith and Lance walked hand in hand back to their apartment. “I hope everything went alright.” Lance squeezed his hand. “Allura will be fine. I trust you.” Keith scoffed. 

Their apartment was dark and quiet when they got back. Shiro was with them (Keith and Lance offered him and Addison the spare room for the night), and the three of them looked around before seeing two large masses on their couch. Lance ducked into Allura’s nursery before Keith could stop him. He reappeared a moment or two later, carrying Allura and bouncing her in his arms. “Where’s Addi?” Shiro whispered. Lance pointed in the direction of the second bedroom. “I peeked in and she was asleep.” Lance whispered. Keith extended his arms, singling that he wanted to hold her. Lance very carefully placed her in his arms and placed his hand on Keith’s waist the two walked into their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Addison are both biological children of their fathers. Veronica was Allura's surrogate and one of Curtis' sisters was Addison's surrogate and the surrogate of the new baby (Hannah)


End file.
